This invention concerns a spacing fabric, in particular velour fabric, which spacing fabric has a first and second layer and intermediate webs connecting these layers and is made of a technical yarn like aramid fiber, carbon fiber, ceramic fiber, or, in particular, glass fiber, with a resetting force inherent in the intermediate webs which tends to automatically keep the layers of the spacing fabric apart, especially also after resinification.
For example, such a spacing fabric is known from European patent application EP-A3 0 299 308 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,828) or rather is the basis for the structural component described there. In addition, German patent application DE-OS 38 13 741 is also referred to. If such a spacing fabric is impregnated to a specific extent with resin and, if necessary, excessive resin is subsequently squeezed out again, the intermediate webs are automatically and spontaneously reset, so that there is a space between the first and second layers.
Such spacing fabrics and structural components manufactured from them are already used in various applications. For example, hollow bodies are manufactured from them or, in particular, they are used to reinforce the internal or external walls of existing hollow bodies, for example tanks containing liquids. They are also used in the flooring industry.
In regard to reinforcement, the invention is useful, in particular, where only sections of a sheet metal plate or the like which is to be reinforced, are combined with the spacing fabric. However in this regard there is the danger that media, which can flow over the edge regions, for example water, oil, or also paint, can penetrate between the layers, so that the spacing fabric can become totally impregnated with the liquid. However, often this application of the free-flowing media occurs at a specific time during the treatment-fabrication of the sheet metal which is reinforced by the spacing fabric.